school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Patzer
Mason is a character in Toy Story That Time Forgot, ''as well as one of the main protagonists of Advanced Education. He appears to be Bonnie Anderson's best friend and is the owner of the Battlesaurs and Reptillus Maximus. He is also shown to have a rather rich family, as shown by his house, his entire collection of Battlesaurs, and his brand new video game console. He is voiced by R.C. Cope in ''Toy Story That Time Forgot, ''Stink Putty in All Grown Up, and Mitchell Musso in School Daze. Personality Mason is kind, fun-loving, daring, and playful as a child. He is obsessed with video games, and would often invite Bonnie(or some of the toys) to join him. He was neglectful for his own toys, due to this video game obsession, but started playing with toys again at the end of ''Toy Story That Time Forgot. He often plays Truth or Dare on his phone with them, like many other characters would occasionally do. He keeps his video game loving trait as a teenager. Physical Appearance Mason is a 16 year-old boy with fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He is quite thin for his age, and is around the same height as Bonnie. He wears 3 different outfits throughout the franchise, which are mainly seen in the colors red, blue, brown, or black. Toy Story That Time Forgot In Toy Story That Time Forgot, Mason is around 4 years old, and wears a bluish-gray dress shirt underneath a red sweater, brown trousers, and black formal shoes. Toy Story: All Grown Up!/Forever Sophomores In the All Grown Up series and his debut in Forever Sophomores, Mason wears a dark blue hooded jacket(which is unzipped with rolled up sleeves), a red short-sleeved undershirt, brown jeans, and navy and blue sneakers with yellow-green accents. He also has a black and green wristband on his left wrist. Advanced Education In the Advanced Education series, Mason wears a red freestyle vest over a blue flannel shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Underneath the flannel, he wears a light gray Avengers: Infinity War t-shirt. He also wears green harf pants held up by an olive green belt with a silver buckle. On his feet, he wears brown hiking boots with black soles and red laces. Biography Toy Story That Time Forgot He is first seen playing his new games console which he got for Christmas, before he notices Bonnie and invites her to join him. She then throws her bag of toys containing Woody, Buzz, Rex, Trixie and Angel Kitty into the neighboring playroom. It is here that the gang first meet the Battlesaurs, along with Reptillus Maximus. He is later seen when The Cleric is observing both him and Bonnie playing video games, and Woody and Buzz realize that while Mason is distracted with his gaming, The Cleric can rule over the Battlesaurs without interference from the boy. When Trixie convinces Reptillus to accept that he is a toy and that Mason is his owner, he turns off the power to the game to get Mason's attention. When the latter goes to turn the power back on, he finds Reptillus instead, and decides to play with him after he sees Bonnie having fun playing with the toy. They then run into the playroom, saving Woody and Buzz from execution by "The Pit," and they enjoy the rest of the day playing with their toys. Later that night, Mason is shown to have written his name on Reptillus' hand, signifying his ownership of the toy just like Andy and Bonnie did. He also appears to have chosen Reptillus as his favorite toy. Forever Sophomores Mason first appears in the episode "Sim Story", where Phineas and Ferb build a device that teleports their group, and everyone in their radius into the Sim World. Bonnie and her group just so happened to be in that radius, and ended up in that world too. Bonnie, Andy, and the other toys didn't really approve, so they tried whatever they could to get back in the real world. Mason ended up in the world too, but he wasn't in the same household as Bonnie and Andy. Despite this, he was still seen when Bonnie visited him at his household, and when he was walking through the town, as well as the very end of the episode. Advanced Education Mason will return in this series, but this time, as one of the main protagonists. He and Bonnie will attend Fredford High School, along with Tom, Trent, and Willy. Trivia * One of the Toy Story That Time Forgot deleted scenes states that he and Bonnie are cousins. It is uncertain if this is true or note. * Mason's family appears to be financially well off, from the looks of Mason's house and all the Christmas presents he got. * In Toy Story: All Grown Up, Mason is 15 years old. Gallery Mason(Young).jpg Mason_FS.png Mason_AE.png